


The Punishment

by SomePiece



Series: Naughty Valentines [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Discipline, Dom Nami, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Nami doesn't like when you do something spicy without her around. And if she's additionally irritated by the rowdy crew being rowdy... You took the risk nevertheless. Basically, short smut one shot.Written for the Naughty Valentines event I am holding together with @burnthoneymint on tumblr
Relationships: Nami/Original Female Character(s), Nami/Reader, Nami/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Kudos: 19





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "What the hell, I was gone for five minutes?"

Nami’s lips stopped on your collarbone when the loud explosion roared behind the door. You both let out irritated and tired sighs. It had been over a week since last time you had a moment for yourselves only - and of course, the lively crew didn’t let you enjoy it fully. Nami rolled on her back and punched the mattress, muffled thuds followed curses and Luffy’s laughter audible behind the wall.

“That’s it.” She muttered through clenched teeth. “I’m murdering them. _All_ of them.”

Through half-closed lids you watched her throwing a night gown over her brief babydoll. She looked so beautiful, illumined with the warm light of candles. Gold danced on her skin, swirled with thousands of freckles, with the fire of her locks, with the shadow of scars underneath her tattoo. Even if she was shaking in rage, her beauty left you breathless. Goddess. Furious one, but a goddess nevertheless. You didn’t need her kisses and breath ghosting over your skin to feel warmth pooling between your legs, view alone was filling you with desire. You rolled on your side to hide impatient trembling and wiggling, but she didn’t pay much attention to you. As soon as she found shoes under the bed, she stormed out, ready to throw punches and curses alike.

You were left alone; half naked, in an empty and cooling down bed, with an abandoned vibrator left on Nami’s side. The little toy absorbed your attention like a black hole; you had been pleasing yourself with it as your girlfriend was peppering your neck and shoulders with kisses and caressing your breasts. The fun hadn’t properly started before crews’ antics interrupted you, you hadn’t pulled your panties out of the way yet, just had been rubbing the toy against your slit. As you rolled on your back, your body became exposed to the air draft; a cooler blow touched your core and made you realize how wet you were. Wet and needy, stirred and inflamed and abandoned, exactly as the vibrator thrown on the sheets. 

_She’s not going to be happy_ , you hesitated but your hand was reaching for the toy despite your thoughts. You knew Nami didn’t like to be excluded from your pleasure; even if she wasn’t joining, she loved to watch, sometimes to only watch, sometimes ordering you what to do. Masturbating behind her back, especially during a little unexpected break from your session, was like asking for trouble. She already was in an aggressive mood because of guys and their lack of brain cells. If you decided to play a brat card against her-

“Whatever”, you muttered to yourself and kicked panties out of the way.

You shivered when you put the toy between your folds. It already cooled down, hard and cold plastic felt alien so close to your heat, but the contrast made you even more excited. You relaxed and spread your legs as wide as you found comfortable; choosing the lowest setting, you slowly dragged the vibrator along your slit and reached for the clit with the other hand. Soon it was coated in your arousal, your pussy was itching for pleasure. Focussed on chasing your bliss, you closed your eyes and relaxed, the toy found its place and slid into you with ease. Rubbing your clit with lazy strokes, you set a pace you loved and pleasured yourself without care for anything around. The sight of Nami’s body lingered in your mind: her big and soft breasts pressing against you, slightly pink blush covering her cheeks when she was aroused, freckles on the inner side of her thighs, cute and soft pubes surrounding her core like a fiery frame, little nibbles on your neck she liked to leave, her long and nibble fingers messing with you, the sweet lip balm on her lips, the fresh scent of her citrus perfumes. 

Nami! So close yet so away! You needed her so badly!

Yet, when the door shot open and a familiar voice reached you, you jolted as if someone poured ice-cold water on you.

“What the hell?” Nami frowned, crossing arms on her chest. “I was gone for five minutes?”

“Sorry?” You flashed her a shy grin. From the place she stood she had a perfect sight on your core spread by the toy, there was no use to hide it. Doing your best to not avert your eyes and look as innocent as you could, you turned the vibrator off and put it back on its place. You tried to sit on your heels as well, but Nami was faster, she pushed you on your back and straddled you.

“What was that, hm?” She brushed thumb against your parted lips, slid the tip between them and pressed on your tongue, prompting you to suck on it. “Baby girl couldn’t hold it for a few minutes?”

You did your best to make puppy eyes at her, still sucking and licking her finger as she wanted. She flashed you with a smile but her eyes had dangerous, sadistic gleam. You knew you were in trouble - and you knew she was going to teach you a lesson you wouldn’t forget for a long, long time.

No wonder your body trembled at the mere thought.

“Turn on your tummy.” Nami slipped from your hips, opened the drawer with the toys. “Face down, ass up.”

You switched position as she wanted - but a devilish thought crossed your mind. You already misbehaved, what would happen, if you played a brat a little bit more? Grinning, you sat on your heels, back to her, a challenging look thrown at her over your shoulder.

“I’m counting to five-” She took out her favorite strap and one of the biggest dildos you owned. “-And you better do as I said before I end.”

You made yourself comfortable and flashed her with stupid, overly confidend grin.

“One.” The dildo was set ready. Nami threw away the gown and the babydoll; her lace panties were almost transparent. Your mouth watered at the sight of pubes peeking from underneath like a fire.

“Two.” She put the strap on; her moves were sharp and tense, her eyebrows frowned even more. She was angry, oh so angry. You licked your lips, you knew she was going to get rough.

“Three.” She spread lube along the toy, lots of it. Yet, you didn’t move for even an inch; your whole body trembled in anticipation. 

“Four.” The mattress dipped as she climbed the bed. You finally broke eye contact, fire in her gaze too intrusive for you to bear. You clenched fists on your knees, but the need to move was overpowered. Nami ran her nails up your spine, the last warning, the last chance for you to show submission.

You didn’t listen.

“Five.” Grasp on your hair was sudden and harsh, almost painful. You hissed, but you didn’t have much time to protest or fight against her - your head was smashed down, face into pillows. She kept you like this for a longer moment, another hard pull turned your head on its side to let you breathe. With the corner of eye you saw Nami towering over you, face tense but flushed, eyes serious but burning with desire. You let out a shaky breath, feeling the tip of plastic cock probing your cunt, feeling her long and sharp nails scratching your scalp.

“I was too gentle with you lately,” she hummed, teasing your slit with the toy. “Should have reminded you of your place before you got insolent.”

You barely held a scream back when she entered you. The toy was big for you even with preparation; you were slick with your juices and lube, but you weren’t stretched. The size made your eyes tear, your throat clench on painful hiss, your back arched as the flee instinct kicked in. Grasp on your hair tightened, Nami pushed your head deeper into the mattress, other hand rested on your hip and held it in place. Nails sunk into your skin, you knew you were going to have marks, if not bruises, left.

She gave you a moment, to reconsider, to say the safeword, if you needed to - but you only gave her a bold look.

“As you wish,” she chuckled and slapped hips forward.

It was fast, rough, wild. She pounded into you without mercy, each thrust followed by a firm pull on the back of your head, by a push down, by a scratch on your hip. The toys reached the depths you thought they were impossible to be discovered, the stretch balanced on the verge of discomfort. You still tried to fight back, but immense pleasure soon threw all rebellious thoughts out of your mind. Clenching on the sheets, you rose hips and arched the back as her hands guided you.

“You like it, you naughty thing?” Nami mused as your mewls broke through the barrier or pillows. “You like being punished?”

She let go of your hair to grasp your hips better; she bent over you and slammed into you with a new power. With her cock hitting the deepest realms of your cunt, with her perky nipples brushing against your shoulder blades, with her orange locks falling like a curtain over your head you couldn’t do anything but succumb to pleasure, to give your body and thought to her and her only. You lost control over your lips, your torso slammed down, pushed by her thrusts and merciless grasp. She let you lay flat, nestled on the back of your thighs, grabbed your cheeks and held on them, rocking her hips back and forth.

So deep. So fast. So rough. So big.

“Nami!” You moaned, almost choking on your own tongue. She answered you with a throaty purr, the tip of dildo brushed your special spot and it hit you like an electric shock.

“You like it like that, hm?”

You tried to answer her, but your cries overpowered your words. She didn’t wait for it though; one hand sneaked underneath you, found your clit with ease and pinched it. Another jolt arched your body, the tight knot in your abdomen pressed down, ready to burst any second.

“Such a naughty, lewd girl.” Nami slowed down, withdrew, adjusted the angle - and slammed the whole toy at once into you, rubbing harsh circles on your clit at the same time. You arched so much your whole body bent without her pulling on your hair. With a loud moan of her name, you came, spasms of pleasure tossing your body underneath her. Nami waited for you to calm down, to catch breath and thoughts, to come back from the bliss; her hand grazed soothing circles on the small of your back, your own juices - covering her fingers - stained your heated skin. Wet marks felt cold in the air, you sighed as goosebumps and last shivers of pleasure spilled along your body.

“Are you okay?” She investigated. She pulled out of you, the emptiness felt weird for your stretched pussy. You closed your eyes, embarrassed by its rapid twitching. Nami ran fingers along your slit for the last time, proud of the mess into which she turned you. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“It was perfect,” you somehow choked out. Nami kissed you between your shoulder blades and wiped you with a clean, soft towel. Soon, you were safe and sound in her arms, pulled close to her bosom, covered with a blanket. Tired but happy, you inhaled her scent, scent of tangerines and love you two had just ended making. 

“You did well, my little brat.” Nami rubbed your cheek with a thumb. “You’re impossible, you know? I would never have thought you would pull out such a stunt.”

“I have many hidden talents,” you muttered, voice muffled by her soft breasts as you nuzzled up to her. She kissed your forehead, lingered to inhale your scent, rubbed circles on your temple with a thumb.

“Can’t wait to discover them,” she whispered and intertwined her legs with yours.


End file.
